<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Usual Stop (Truck Driver AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227774">The Usual Stop (Truck Driver AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Bucky goes down a certain route, he HAS to stop by this specific truck stop station just to see a special someone: you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes &amp; Reader, Bucky Barnes &amp; You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Usual Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city you lived in wasn’t big at all. It only stretched about 10 miles and the only action it got was when the truckers would come around and hang out at the bar or the truck stop you worked out. </p><p>It wasn’t a well paying job, but it brought food to the table, which is all you really cared about. </p><p>You more often than not found yourself working the late night shifts, 9pm to 5am. Honestly though, you didn’t mind it. It was less busy during those hours and you often found yourself napping until someone walked through the door. </p><p>You’ve seen a lot of people come and go through your stop: families, couples, drunkards, and truckers. The truckers were always the nicest to you. They understood your struggle of having to work odd hours through the night while your body screamed at you for sleep. </p><p>There was one particular trucker that you were fond of and you met him a few years ago.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>You sat mindlessly behind the counter, watching youtube videos to pass the time. You heard the familiar ding of the bell to signal that someone had walked in. You didn’t really get to see their face, rather their stature. It was a man, about 6 foot something. He had a black hat atop his head, his body layered with a black hoodie and a denim jacket over it. His jeans clung to his legs pretty tight, they looked pretty toned. </p><p>When he turned around and faced you, you froze, “You got any hot coffee here?” You nodded and pointed to the little food station to your right, he gave you a nod, “Thanks,” and sauntered over. You discreetly notice more things about him: 1) his stomach is slightly rounded protruding from his loose grey shirt, 2) his eyes are the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen, and 3) his voice is so velvety.</p><p>You made yourself sparse as you go back to your youtube videos, but not really paying attention to what you’re watching. You’re too distracted by the man. </p><p>Moments later, he startled you by setting down a cup of coffee and a premade sandwich onto the counter. He chuckled, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle ya-” he glances at your nametag, “Y/N.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” you mustered out as you scan the sandwich and put in the price of his coffee, “That’ll be five-fifty, sir.”</p><p>He chuckled again as he reached for his pocket, “No need to call me, sir. Makes me feel older than I really am.” he pulled out six bucks and handed them to you, “Is it just you working here?”</p><p>You shook your head, “Nah. There’s another guy here somewhere, but I’m pretty sure he’s sleeping in the back,” you said with a snort.</p><p>The man smiled, “Well that’s unfair to ya.” you heard a certain lilt in the way he talks and you can’t stop yourself from bursting out a question.</p><p>“Where you from?” you asked with a head tilt</p><p>He softly smiled at you, “Originally from Brooklyn, New York.”</p><p>“You been a lot of places since you’re a trucker, right?” you handed him his receipt and change.</p><p>He nodded, “Guess you could say that. Although, I don’t really get to enjoy it all. Mostly it’s just me dropping off and picking up cargo or trailers. Most I get is stopping by a motel for rest and eating at some local diner or somethin’”</p><p>You sighed and propped your chin up with your hand, “Better than nothing. I’m stuck here for the time being.”</p><p>“Why’s that?” he tilted his head with interest.</p><p>You shrugged, “Don’t have enough money, which is why I’m working here. Once I do, I’m booking it.”</p><p>“To where?” the man asked.</p><p>“Don’t know yet, but I’d like to see some big cities. New York, Seattle, Chicago, San Francisco. Any or all of ‘em would be great.”</p><p>The man nodded, “Well, since you don’t get to see much,” the man opened his wallet and pulled out a folded piece of cardstock. When he unfolded it, you realized it was a postcard. He handed it to you, “Have this.”</p><p>You took it and looked at the front, it was a postcard for Brooklyn, New York. You looked up at him and he spoke again, “I keep it with me to remember home, but since you’ve never been out of the city, I figured it’d be better with you.”</p><p>You shook your head, “No, I can’t-”</p><p>He held his hands up, “Trust me, Y/N, you can keep it. I still got my memories,” he pointed to his head, “Maybe I’ll grab you some more from every place I hit up.”</p><p>You shook your head, “I can’t ask you do that.”</p><p>He shrugged, “You’re not askin’,” he smiled and then grabbed his things, “Thanks for the coffee.” he sauntered back to the door.</p><p>You leaned over the counter and called out, “Wait, what’s your name?”</p><p>He looked over his shoulder and smiled, “Bucky. Call me Bucky.”</p><p>_________________________</p><p>It wasn’t until weeks later that Bucky had showed up again, this time, with a small stack of postcards for you. You thanked him so graciously, even humoring him saying that you thought he forgot about you. </p><p>To which he replied, “Never.”</p><p>And that’s how it’s been for the past year. Whenever he had the chance, Bucky would stop by if it was en route…even if it wasn’t, but he’d never tell you that. </p><p>The truth was, he was soft on you. You were so sweet and kind and funny and smart, and not to mention beautiful, so goddamn beautiful. But he never had a chance with you. He was a trucker and was constantly on the road, not to mention he wasn’t the most handsome of fellas with his ever growing stomach and all. </p><p>So he cherished the time he had with you every time he came to your stop. And, maybe someday, he can take you away from there.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>Bucky looked at himself in the reflection of a car in the parking lot. He did his best to rub the sleep away from his face, but the bags under his eyes remained stubborn. With the sigh, he accepted that this was the best it was gonna get. He then pulled out another stack of postcards, this time, each one having a little message or two on ‘em. From him to you. </p><p>He gave a deep breath before heading inside. A flutter made its way in his stomach when he saw you shoot up, your eyes bright and a smile on your face.</p><p>“Bucky!”</p><p>He smiled back at you, “Hey, doll.” Doll. A nickname he began to use months ago on you, one that was always filled with adoration and endearment.</p><p>“So,” you leaned against the counter looking at him expectantly. Despite your tired eyes, they’re still filled with that sparkling interest that Bucky grew so fond of, “tell me where you went this time.”</p><p>On cue, he plopped the stack of postcards onto the counter and watched as your smile grew, “Sorry, I’ve been away for longer than usual. Went across country this time.” he scratched the back of his neck, hoping that you wouldn’t notice his reddening cheeks. </p><p>You flipped through each card, a fond smile on your lips as you looked at the pictures and read the messages he wrote for you on each one, “This is all worth your time being away. Oh!” you grabbed something from your bag, pulling it out to reveal a hat that said the truck stop’s name on the front, “We got our own merch now!” you slid the hat over to him and turned it around, “I also, um, embroidered your name on the back, to make it personal.” you hesitantly bit your lip as you showed Bucky his hand sewn name on the back of the hat.</p><p>He let out a soft chuckle, “Aw, doll, that’s real sweet of ya,” he takes off his fading NASA hat and puts on his spanking new one, “Well? How do I look?”</p><p>You giggled, “Handsome as ever.” God, your giggle. Your giggle and your smile are what gets Bucky through the most tiring drives. </p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart, this is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me.”</p><p>You shrugged, “It’s nothin’, Buck, really. I just..you do so much for me and I wanted to do somethin’ nice for you too. Plus…I just wanna make sure you never forget me.”</p><p>Bucky reached over, resting his hand on top of yours, “Doll, no matter how hard I try, I can never seem to forget you.” and it’s in that moment, you know how he feels for you.</p><p>“I can never seem to forget you either,” I feel the same about you too.</p><p>Bucky gives a big grin, relieved that his feelings are reciprocated, but then they fall into a frown. You two can’t do anything about it.</p><p>He pulls away and mumbles out, “Well, I’ll-I better hurry up. On the clock and all that.”</p><p>Your demeanor changes and Bucky hates that he’s the cause, “Alright,” you murmur and go back to whatever it was you were doing before he stepped in. </p><p>You watch him make his coffee and grab his usual sandwich that you always make sure to have stocked for him whenever he passes by, “I’ll see you soon, doll.” There’s a sad promise in his eyes that you always see when he have to leave.</p><p>You nod, “I’ll be here,” you always say back and watch as walks out those glass doors.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>It’s been months since Bucky’s last seen you and he hates it. He hates that his routes were always no where near your stop. He hates that you’ve probably been waiting for him for this long. He hates that he sees your heartbroken expression whenever he leaves. But now he won’t have to deal with that anymore. He’s finally gotten enough money and he’s gonna take you away from that sad place. He’s gonna send you off to wherever you wanna go and, even though he can’t go with you, he’s just happy that you’re off traveling, and all because of him. </p><p>He nearly screeches to a halt when he drives up to the parking lot of the usual stop that he’s grown to care for. He carries a bag with him as he hops out, a bag that not only contains all the postcards he’s saved up for you, but also the money for your travels. He’s giddy with delight as he waltzes into the shop,  bounce in his step. </p><p>“Hey, doll-” he stops when he sees that you’re not at the counter, rather a kid, probably around 18 or 19. He clears his throat, “Um, sorry, but where’s Y/N?”</p><p>The kid’s eyes widened, “Oh! You must be Mister Bucky, Y/N told me about! I’m Peter, but, uh, Y/N’s not here, sir.”</p><p>Bucky gulps, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Peter nervously scratches his head, “She, uh, quit, sir. Haven’t seen her around since then.”</p><p>Bucky’s heart drops to his stomach, “W-When did she quit?”</p><p>“Last month.”</p><p>Last month. He missed you by a month and now you’re gone? Did you finally get enough money to leave? Were you tired of waiting for him so you decided you didn’t wanna see him anymore?</p><p>“Fuck,” he mumbled to himself, “Well, uh, thanks, kid.” Bucky turned to walk out, but Peter stopped him.</p><p>“Wait, uh, Mister Bucky!” he ran over with a cup of coffee and sandwich in hand, “Y/N wanted me to give these to you whenever I saw you.” it was his usual items. </p><p>“Thanks,” Bucky murmured and reached for his wallet.</p><p>Peter shook his head, “It’s alright, sir, Y/N already made sure to pay for it before she left.” Even when you’re not here, you’re still just as kind to him, “Well, uh, enjoy the rest of your drive, sir. I’m sorry you couldn’t see Y/N.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too, kid.” Bucky practically dragged his feet out the shop and back to his truck. He pulled himself inside, setting his coffee into the cupholder and his sandwich onto the seat. He let his head fall onto the steering wheel, “I’m sorry, Y/N,” he murmured out.</p><p>Then he heard the passenger door squeak open. He shot up and looked to see a familiar face appear, “You’re not leaving without me, are ya?” you smiled wide at him. You climbed up and plopped into the seat, a backpack and duffle bag with you. You settled down and sighed, “So, where we headed?”</p><p>Bucky stared at you wide-eyed, “I-I thought you left! The kid said you booked outta town!”</p><p>You snorted, “Well, I didn’t. I’ve been staying at the motel down the street for the past month waiting for ya! I finally got enough money to get outta here, so I’m leaving with you.”</p><p>“O-Oh! Um, well, what place did you want me to drop you off at?”</p><p>“Drop me off?” you giggled, “Bucky, I’m staying. With you.”</p><p>“Wha-huh?”</p><p>You giggled again, “I don’t wanna go anywhere unless it’s with you,” you reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.</p><p>Bucky looked down to his hand and then back up to you, staring into your beautiful eyes, “Well, I guess that settles it then.” he put the keys in the ignition and started up the truck, the engine roaring to life. He then grabbed your hand again, making sure not to let go, “Next stop, Jefferson City!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Like A Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As requested by anonymous: Would you be willing to write something with chubby!Bucky where he discovers he really likes being called “sir”? + Ooh I love chubby Bucky so much! Enjoy your holiday!!!! May I request something where chubby!Buck seems a little shy in bed at first and maybe self conscious and you say something that kinda flips a switch and he’s totally dominant and confident? Like maybe saying “sir” or something? +  @feelmyroarrrr ‘s request:  Bucky takes her on a weekend away And the 3nd up doing hardly any sightseeing as the hotel bedroom is just too inviting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A vacation?” you look at Bucky curiously as you’re laying on the bed of a motel off the road in Oregon. </p><p>Bucky nodded. He sat up against the headboard, with a shirt and his boxers. He set a hand on your arm, “You okay with that? Going on a vacation? With me?” Bucky loved you, there was no doubt about that. But because of his job and the way he looked, people didn’t see him as important or attractive. You’ve made it very clear with him that you loved him just as much, but Bucky was always afraid that you’d figure out this isn’t what you want, that he isn’t what you want.</p><p>You sat up on the bed and crawled over to Bucky, straddling his lap and resting your hands on his shoulders, “Of course I’m okay with it, Buck. I told you, I’m not going anywhere. Wherever you are, I wanna be. Whether it’s on the road or some beach in Florida. I don’t care as long as I’m with you.”</p><p>Bucky smiled at you with that same fondness in his eyes that you always see. He tapped his lips with his fingers, “Gimme some love, baby.”</p><p>You giggled, “Yes, sir,” and closed the distance by pressing your lips to his.</p><p>Bucky grabs a hold of your waist, pulling you in closer, deepening the kiss. You began to grind down onto his crotch and he could feel himself getting hard, but he had to stop. He needed to stop.</p><p>He pulled away with a sad sigh, “I’m sorry, Y/N.” this has happened before. When things were starting to get hot and heavy, Bucky halted everything. He wanted to have sex with you, he really did. He was just afraid. He was afraid that you’d look at his stomach and see how he’s not a guy you should be with and you’d leave him. He explained this the first time it happened and since then, your response is always, “Don’t be. Whenever you’re ready.” </p><p>It made him feel even more like crap because you’d get all riled up just to end up being disappointed. Bucky wasn’t a virgin or anything. He’s had his fair share of one night stands and the likes. But this was different. He loved you so much and the thought of you leaving him because of how he looked…he couldn’t take it.</p><p>You pressed a gentle to kiss to his lips, “Don’t be sorry, Buck. I’m the one who should be sorry. I got excited,” you have a little chuckle and then climbed off his lap, “Let’s get some sleep, ya? All that needs to be done tomorrow is drop off the trailer and we’re home bound.”</p><p>You shimmied yourself under the blankets after turning off the bedside light, “Goodnight, babe. I love you.”</p><p>Bucky sighed as he slid into bed beside you, wrapping his arms around you, “Goodnight, I love you too.”</p><p>___________________</p><p>The hotel Bucky chose sat right before a beach. The sea breeze blowing through the balcony door. It wasn’t fancy or anything, but it sure beat the small motels that you were both used to staying at. </p><p>You stood on the balcony, soaking up the sun. Your eyes closed and the sunlight beaming down on you. You looked like a goddess. </p><p>You hear a familiar click and the sound of a photo developing. You turned around to see Bucky with his polaroid camera in hand, already shaking the photo to develop.</p><p>He gave a shrug of the shoulders, a smile painted on his lips, “You just looked like the most beautiful sight ever, I had to take a picture of ya.”</p><p>You giggled and sauntered over to him, your hands resting on his chest and you kissed his nose, “Can I see?” he handed it to you and slowly the color was coming to the picture. It was definitely a pretty picture. The way that the sun shined down on you gave a glowing effect, “I really like this one.”</p><p>Bucky hummed, “Put in your album then.”</p><p>You nodded and said, “Yes, sir.” You’ve been saying that phrase a lot lately, Bucky’s noticed. He’s also noticed that every time you’ve said, his pants suddenly get a bit tight around the crotch area. </p><p>No surprise, he looked down and saw a prominent bulge in his pants. He silently cursed because of how much you and your words affect him, even without you knowing it. </p><p>“Buck, I’m gonna take a shower. Get all the roadtrip sweat off me.”</p><p>He nodded, “Y-Yeah, sweetheart, you go ahead. I’ll just get a comfortable.” he waited until you went into the bathroom and heard the shower turn on. He then quickly undressed himself, laying on top of the bed in just his boxers. He freed his cock and fuck was he hard. </p><p>He gripped his shaft, letting out a hiss of pleasure from the feeling. He closed his eyes and began to imagine you naked, straddling his lap. You looked so beautiful as you rode him. Your y/e/c eyes baring down at him, your lips red from the biting and kissing, your neck covered in his love bites. </p><p>“You feel so good, Bucky. You fill me up so good,” you’d whimper.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, baby. Ride me harder, I know you want more. Take it all, sweet girl.” you’d smirk at the notion and move your hips faster, rocking on his cock hard and rough. His hands gripping at your waist, so hard you’d probably have nail indents on your skin. But you didn’t care.</p><p>“My naughty little girl, aren’t ya? You my naughty girl, Y/N?”</p><p>You’d nod and moan out a “Yes, I’m your naughty girl.” Just the image of your face filled with absolute, pleasurable bliss was bringing Bucky to the edge. His hand quickly pumping his cock. He could feel the pleasure building up and-</p><p>“Need some help?” his eyes shot open and there you were standing in front of the bed, clad in your bra and panties, hair still dripping from your shower.</p><p>“Y/N, I-uh,” he quickly grabbed his shirt and covered his crotch, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t-”</p><p>“Bucky,” you crawled onto the bed and towards him, causing him to gulp, “It’s okay. I’ll admit, I’ve rubbed one off in the shower thinking about you too many times to count.” </p><p>He groaned, “Why you gotta tell me that?” his cock twitching under his shirt.</p><p>You giggled, “Buck, I don’t wanna rush you or force you into anything, but aren’t you tired of pulling away whenever things get heated between us?”</p><p>“Yes, God, yes. I am it’s just..I just…it’s been a while since I’ve had sex and I really love you and all, but I’m not, ya know, the best lookin’, sweetheart.”</p><p>You snorted, “Bucky, watching you lay here completely naked and jerking yourself off was probably one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Absolutely. And honestly, I’ve been aching for you so much. I want you, Bucky, all of you. Heart, body, and soul.”</p><p>“But my-”</p><p>“James Buchanan Barnes, you listen to me right now: you are the sexiest man I’ve ever met. Okay? And more often than not I think about riding the hell outta you.”</p><p>Bucky choked on his own spit when you said that, “You-wha-I-” he pauses and take a breath, “Straddle my lap, baby girl,” his voice going down an octave, his eyes now hard and looking right into yours. </p><p>You smile excitedly as you pull his shirt from his crotch, throwing it over your shoulder, and crawling onto his lap. Already, you begin to find some friction, rubbing your pussy against his hard cock, which earned you a slap to the ass.</p><p>“Did I say you could do that, princess?”</p><p>You bit your lip as you shook your head, “No, sir.”</p><p>His jaw clenched and he licked his lips, “You do exactly what I say, got it?”</p><p>You nodded, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Bucky growled as he wrapped one arm around you, pulling you closer, “Atta girl. Now, play with yourself. Get that pussy nice and wet for me.”</p><p>You whimpered as your hand slid to your pussy, rubbing against that sensitive nub. You could feel your walls slicken with your arousal. Bucky’s hand wrapped around his cock again, pumping it to a pace that matches your own. </p><p>“Fuck, honey, you look so goddamn pretty like this. ‘M sorry it took me so long to do this.”</p><p>You shook your head and leaned in, pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips, “Stop apologizing. I love you and I’d wait days, months, or years for you.”</p><p>Bucky moans as you start to jut your hips forward, letting your clit drag along his hard cock, “I think that’s enough teasing now, don’t you, sugar?”</p><p>“Please, sir, fuck me? I’m ready and aching for you.”</p><p>Bucky grabbed your hips and rolled you onto your back. He took your wrists pinning them to both sides of your face, “You keep your hands right there, sweetness. Don’t you dare move ‘em, you hear me?”</p><p>You nod, “Yes, sir.” God, Bucky doesn’t think he could get tired of hearing that.</p><p>He takes his hardened length into his hand, and starts to rub his tip along your slit and down your slick, his pre-cum colliding with your own juices. He glides himself up and down, teasing your entrance a little bit more, “You ready for me, baby girl?”</p><p>“Pleas, sir. Ready for you.”</p><p>With ease, he slides into you causing you to gasp and him grunt in satisfaction. He wasn’t all the way in yet and you already felt so snug around him, “Fucking hell, Y/N.”</p><p>“C’mon, Bucky,” your legs wrap around him, pulling him closer and pushing him further into you, “More.” And with a quick thrust, he filled you whole. </p><p>He stayed there for a moment, allowing yourself to adjust to him, “Lemme know when you’re ready, sweetness.”</p><p>You nodded, “I’m good.”</p><p>And without hesitation, Bucky thrust into you again. His arms had him propped up, his round stomach pressing against your pubic with every snap of his hips. You always found Bucky attractive, but right now, in this moment as he loses himself in the pleasure, he looks the most attractive he’s ever been. Naked and bare for you taking what he wants, taking what you haven given to him so willingly with so much trust and love. </p><p>“God, baby! You feel like absolute Heaven!” he groans. </p><p>Your fists clench beside you as you so desperately want to touch Bucky, to hold him. But your hands remain there because, you gotta admit, this more dominant side of him is really fucking hot.</p><p>One of his hands leaves your side as it runs down your body, leaving goosebumps in its wake, and to your pussy. His thumb rubbing circles around your clit to the pace of his thrusts. You were feeling hot then, now, you’re on fire. </p><p>You let out the most sinful moan that Bucky’s ever heard and he loves it. He loves that you’re falling apart because of him. So he continues. He fucks you and he stimulates your clit all the while he’s getting off himself. And on top of that, he’s admiring you, taking in every perfection and flaw to your face. Watching you with hooded eyes as you stare up at him, lips red and puckered from the kissing and biting. A sheen of sweat starting to shroud your body. You’re a mess, but you’re his mess, his beautiful, wonderful, loving, sexy, mess.</p><p>“Sir, let me touch you, please. Wanna touch you.”</p><p>Bucky grits his teeth as he feels your walls clench onto him. He gives a nod, “Alright, baby. You can touch me.”</p><p>Your hands immediately fly forward, pulling Bucky down for a searing kiss, one that he moans into. His thrusts never falter. He removes his hand from your clit and leans forward more, deepening the kiss and pushing himself further into you. He grabs onto the pillow underneath you, gripping it hard. He feels himself coming closer to the edge. He thinks you might be too, but he’s too clouded by the pleasure. </p><p>“Fuck, Y/N,” he murmurs against your lips, “Gonna-” he pulls out just in time for his seed to shoot onto your mound and stomach with a loud animalistic groan, his hand stroking himself fast and hard for every last drop. He’s panting heavy and he wants to lie down, but not before you’ve had yours. </p><p>His fingers replace his cock, pumping two into you while his other hands works at your nub.</p><p>You hold onto the sheets beneath you for dear life as you cry out for Bucky, begging him to make you cum on his fingers, “Baby! Oh fuck, sir! Please, please, please! Right there! Shit!” you cry out one last time as your orgasm hits you full blown. Your back arches off the bed and your eyes are shut tight. Your mouth is open, a high shrill of pleasure emitting from it as Bucky’s fingers continue to help you ride through your climax. He finally relents when your body collapses back onto the bed looking limp and completely exhausted.</p><p>With a proud smile, Bucky lays on his side next to you. His arm propping up his head as he looks at you, “Can’t believe I’ve been missing out on that sight for this long.”</p><p>Through your post-orgasmic haze, you giggled, “I think it was worth it though.”</p><p>He hums in agreement, “I think so too.” </p><p>You then slowly roll out of bed, walking around confidently, naked as the day you was born, “We should shower and get dressed. You said you wanted to check out that restaurant a couple blocks away, right?” </p><p>Bucky immediately sits up, “Oh, sweetheart, I don’t think we’re leaving this room at all.”</p><p>You look at him confusedly, “What do you-”</p><p>“Now that I got a taste of ya, I don’t think I ever wanna stop.” you see that lustful gaze in him again and you see that he’s starting to get hard once more. </p><p>You smirked, arms crossed over your chest, “I think I may have turned you into a sex fiend, Barnes.”</p><p>“Well, maybe you should c’mere and find out,” he says with a mischievous grin. And in no time, you’re going for round two because now Bucky just can’t seem to get enough of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wheels Keep Rollin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s a long drive until your next destination. You decide to have some fun with Bucky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This ride through the Grapevine in California feels like it goes on forever and ever. You’re bored out of your mind as Bucky’s eyes are focused on the road ahead, the eighteen wheeler at his command. </p><p>You let out a loud sigh, probably the fifth one in the past hour, “Buckyyyy, I’m bored!”</p><p>“I know, babydoll, but we still got a few more hours until we’re at our destination. After this is done, we can go sightseein’. Alright?” he says so calmly and you hate him for it. How can he do this so much and not be on the brink of exploding? You gotta give him props though. </p><p>You lay on your back across the bench, head resting on his right thigh. Then an idea pops into your head. You roll onto your stomach and begin to palm Bucky through his jeans. </p><p>“What’re you doin’, missy?”</p><p>“Oh nothing,” you say innocently as you feel his cock harden under your hand. </p><p>You smirk to yourself when you hear no protests as you unzip Bucky’s jeans, pulling out his semi-hard length and begin to pump it in your hand. </p><p>He grunts, “Sweetheart, you really shouldn’t be doin’ this right now.”</p><p>“Just keep the wheels rollin’, baby, and everything will be alright,” you murmur as you scoot closer and begin to kitten lick his cock. </p><p>You hear the leather of the steering wheel squeak as Bucky’s sweaty palms tighten on it, “Fuck,” he mumbles, but he doesn’t stop you. Instead, he puts one hand on the back of your head and pushes you down to take more of him into your mouth. </p><p>He hears the sound of you gag and he lets you up for air, “Sorry, doll,” he gives you a sorry glance. </p><p>“It’s okay,” you gasp, “Let’s try again.” this time, you slowly lower your mouth down his length, focusing all of your breathing through your nose. </p><p>Bucky’s head falls back against the headrest, and he angles his body forward more. His stomach, tapping your cheek as you begin to bob your head up and down him. </p><p>“Oh God, babygirl,” Bucky groans. He wants to close his eyes so much, but he’s gotta keep driving. He needs to hurry up so he can drop off this trailer, take you to some motel, and fuck you silly ‘cause fucking damn! You’re driving him crazy right now. </p><p>He’s thrusting his hips up, his cock moving in and out of your hot, wet mouth. God, does he wanna go hard and faster, make you really gag on his dick. But he supposes he’ll let you have your fun. You said you were bored, after all. </p><p>So you took your time, torturing Bucky with your mouth. Giving slow licks up the underside of his shaft, your hand fondling his balls, then your mouth sucking just at his tip, taking in all the leaking pre-cum. </p><p>“Ah fuck, babydoll, gonna cum.” he grunted as he grabbed a section of your hair, tugging on it as you fully sheathed his length in your mouth. His cum hitting your tongue and falling down your throat. You swallowed every drop as you licked his cock clean. </p><p>You sat up, wiping your mouth and buckling back in, looking quite satisfied while Bucky looked red, sweaty, and completely wrecked. </p><p>“You’re gonna pay for that, sweetheart. Once we get to a motel, your ass is mine.”</p><p>You smirk and lip your lips, “I have no doubt about that, big guy,” you shoot him a wink and go back to staring out the window.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>